Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and the like, frequently may be used to run various types of software applications on the mobile device. In recent years, the development of certain processing-intensive applications for mobile devices has allowed users to perform tasks that traditionally have been performed by non-mobile electronic devices, such as desktop computers and the like. However, the use of such applications on a mobile device may require increased processing power and may rapidly reduce a charge level of a battery of the mobile device. As a result, the use of processing-intensive applications on a mobile device may require frequent charging of the battery or may be effectively limited to situations in which the mobile device is connected to an external power source.
In certain instances, mobile devices may be used in conjunction with one or more peripheral devices that are connected to and controlled by the mobile device. Example conventional peripheral devices may include headphones, game controllers, printers, and the like. When connected to a mobile device, such peripherals may be powered by the battery of the mobile device and provide additional functionality for the user. In this manner, the types of peripheral devices that may be used with a mobile device, and the added functions provided thereby, may be limited by the voltage of the battery. As a result, peripheral devices that require a voltage greater than that of the battery of a mobile device may not be capable of use with the mobile device.
A need therefore exists for improved systems and methods for managing power for mobile devices to provide increased processing power for running processing-intensive applications on a mobile device and/or to allow a mobile device to be used in conjunction with peripheral devices that traditionally cannot be powered by a mobile device.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.